


cherry flavoured

by darling (gazing)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Kissing, Let's go gays, Makeup, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for the prompt red, himiko is tsundere change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/darling
Summary: Himiko tries something new. Tenko loves it, to say the least.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 17





	cherry flavoured

Himiko pouts at her reflection.

She's never been to a... nightclub. Her crimson uniform has been replaced by a short, dark dress that glitters like stars in the bedroom mirror. Tenko had _insisted_ on her changing, but she hadn't said Himiko couldn't wear her hat, so her mage's hat sits crookedly on her forehead.

As Himiko turns her face, looking at herself under the light, she feels a spark of excitement beneath her usual lazy apathy. Her lips shine with a glittery red lip gloss, and she finds she likes this most of all, the way her mouth looks pretty and delicate, sparkling with sweetness and magic. She feels like a powerful mage, and lets out a satisfied huff.

Somewhere, in her quiet, sleepy heart, there's a whisper. _I hope Tenko likes my outfit._ It's subconsciously thought, and Himiko doesn't even realise it as she steps out of the bedroom and onto her landing, that longing for her girlfriend to _see_ her, as she sparkles tonight, and love what she sees.

Tenko is waiting at the bottom of the staircase. She's as much of a whirlwind as always - the front door is open behind her, as if she'd just burst into Himiko's house and forgotten to close it, and her skirt dances as she bounces up and down on her feet.

"There you are!" Tenko calls. Too loud, too much. Himiko doesn't mind it, not really. (Actually, she loves it). "Hurry up, everyone's waiting! We're late!"

"I'm _coming_." Himiko whines. They're always late. Himiko moves slowly, Tenko always tells their friends, with an affectionate smile.

Himiko descends the stairs. Within her is a nervous flutter - the idea of being with her friends in a busy and unknown place is a little daunting, to say the least. But Tenko is smiling brightly, full of starlight, and so Himiko forces herself to bottom step, where she stands and surveys Tenko.

"Are you ready?" Tenko asks, her voice bubbling with excitement. Then she looks at Himiko properly and pauses her rambling. Her face changes into an expression Himiko can't read. She captures her bottom lip with her teeth, and Himiko scowls.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" There's a pink flush rising in Tenko's cheeks though, a sure sign of her nervousness. She laughs loudly, rubbing the back of her neck, and Himiko's scowl deepens.

"Do I look bad? Should I go and get changed again-"

"O-Of course not!" Tenko laughs again. "Actually, you, uh..."

Tenko pauses again, her eyes flickering over Himiko's figure.

"You look pretty." She murmurs, finally.

Himiko blinks. She's been practicing demonstrating emotion, and so she feels her cheeks burning, matching the pink on Tenko's. They both look away, embarrassed.

"Well, you always do! Of course! I just mean that..." Tenko trails off.

Himiko looks up at her and gives her a tiny, rare smile. She knows it'll make Tenko's heart melt. That's the whole point.

"I thought so too." Himiko says, and twirls on the bottom step. "Aren't I lovely?"

"Are you blushing at your own compliments again?" Tenko giggles.

"Maybe." Himiko says, and sticks out her tongue.

They smile at each other in the evening light. Despite their differences Himiko knows there's always been this sort of peace between them, a gentle understanding that can surpass Himiko's more mellow nature and Tenko's brighter one. They meet in the middle, and Himiko has come to treasure their relationship, though she's never admitted it to Tenko.

Tenko steps closer to her. For tonight she's let her hair free from its ties and it falls around her face, framing her in a pretty and more casual sort of way. The closer she steps to Himiko the more she towers over her, taller and bigger, cowering Himiko over the steps, and it makes Himiko swallow. There's something about feeling small under Tenko's gaze that she enjoys.

"You know." Tenko says, a hint of mischief in her voice, "We don't _have_ to go out tonight. Kaede wouldn't mind if we didn't come, you know that."

"I promised you I would."

"Yeah, but-" Tenko tucks a lock of hair behind Himiko's ear, "I was being pushy, so if you don't want to-"

"Now who said I didn't want to?" Himiko says.

"Won't you get sleepy?"

"I'll sleep late tomorrow." Himiko says, and winks, and her eyes glint with promise. It makes Tenko's confidence simmer a little. They always play this game, of flustering each other. Neither can stay confident for long. "It's a pain, but I want to go."

"Hmph." Tenko says, "Well if you're _sure-_ "

"I know how excited you are." Himiko giggles, and tugs at Tenko's arms, "So let's just go."

"Not yet." Tenko says stubbornly, and catches Himiko's arms.

"But didn't you say we're running late-"

Tenko silences her with a kiss, warm and sweet and insistent, and Himiko squeaks.

"Sorry," Tenko says, smiling when she pulls away, "Couldn't resist. You tasted like cherry?"

"It's the lip gloss." Himiko pouts. She can see traces of it on Tenko's lips, smudges of faint red. "You've ruined it."

"Not sorry!" Tenko says, and kisses her again, her hands on Himiko's cheeks.

Her hands are larger than Himiko's cheeks and Himiko feels smothered by her, Tenko's hair tickling her cheeks, her hands warm against Himiko's skin. It isn't an unpleasant feeling. In fact Himiko's legs go a little weak, and she starts to think that maybe Tenko's idea of staying home would be better after all.

"About what you said- we could still stay in-" Himiko starts, tugging at Tenko's shirt to bring her back when the taller girl pulls away.

"Ha! I knew you'd change your mind." Tenko boops Himiko's nose. "Time to go."

"Hey." Himiko whines, as Tenko pulls her by her hand out of the door. "I don't want to anymore. Let's just stay here and you can keep-"

"That won't work on me now." Tenko sing songs, as the front door closes behind them and they're greeted with the cold night.

And after a few minutes of grumbling Himiko falls into step beside Tenko, and tucks herself up right against her side, their hands tightly intertwined. When she looks up at her girlfriend she can still see the hints of her lip gloss glittering on Tenko's skin under the moonlight. Magical. Cherry flavoured.


End file.
